A new Twilight AIM! So much better! And it PAWNS!
by Aidel Friedman
Summary: When ur a cullen or a swan crazy things can happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I love twilight so im making a twilight AIM, i know tons of people have done it, but i wanted to give it a try.  
**

**Ieatgrizzlys: Emmet**

**Edwardlurvsme: Bella**

**ilsaveu4evs: Edward**

edwardlurvsme: whats up pigins

ieatgrizzlys: im in sulted

edwardlurvsme: sooo???

ieatgrizzlys: your mean

ieatgrizzlys: im gonna cry

edwardlurvsme: and i care cuzz??

edwardlurvsme: have u heard from eddiepoo lately??

**Ilsave4evs has logged in**

edwardlurvsme: nevermind he just logged in!!!!!!!!!!!!

ieatgrizzlys: your a prune

edwardlurvsme: wtf emmet?

edwardlurvsme: gonna talk to eddhead now

edwardlurvsme: YOU SUCK!!

ieatgrizzlys: do not

ieatgrizzlys: if i sucked would i be that cool

edwardlurvsme: uhh your a genious emmet

edwardlurvsme: gonna talk to eddie now

edwardlurvsme: ttyl

ieatgrizzlys: but that means im all alone.....

ieatgrizzlys: WOOTS WOOTS!!

edwardlurvsme: hey snogerl poop

ilsaveu4evs: wtf bella?

edwardlurvsme: i think i inhaled crazy today :-D

ilsaveu4evs: you dont say...

edwardlurvsme: tehheheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

ilsaveu4evs: god ur off ur rocker

edwardlurvsme: no uh!!!!!! im on a rolling chair!!!!!!

ilsaveu4evs: hahahahaa you know what i mean

edwardlurvsme: sexy bitch 8-)

ilsaveu4evs: that i am

edwardlurvsme: no i ment ur mom

ilsaveu4evs: good bye crazy

**ilsaveu4evs signed off at 6:07:25 PM.**

**ilsaveu4evs signed on at 6:10:18 PM.**

ieatgrizzlys: hey gay r u? on a scale of 1-super gay?

ilsaveu4evs: r u a retard

ieatgrizzlys: maybes

ilsaveu4evs: defs

ieatgrizzlys: nuh uh sucka fool

ilsaveu4evs: fine if ur not a retard lets make a bety

ilsaveu4evs: sorry bet

ieatgrizzlys: fine k

ilsaveu4evs: i can call u little princess for a whole month

ieatgrizzlys: hmm sounds resinable

ieatgrizzlys: deal

ilsaveu4evs: gahh

ilsaveu4evs: really?

ieatgrizzlys: yeah sure

ilsaveu4evs: lol sweet

ilsaveu4evs: wanna go get me a fresh moose princess?

ieatgrizzlys: can i wear a dress and pumps while i hunt?

ilsaveu4evs: okay...

ieatgrizzlys: sweet!! this is such a good deal

ieatgrizzlys: ttyl hun bun

**ieatgrizzlys signed off at 6:17:56 PM.**

ilsaveu4evs: holy shit

ilsaveu4evs: something is srously wrong with that boy : /

ilsaveu4evs: like major


	2. Its the middle of the freakin night!

Authors notes: hey i hope you enjoy the next segment of my storie :) now continue reading

**ieatgrizzlys = Emmet  
edwardlurvsme = Bella  
ilsaveu4evs = Edward  
littlepixishopr = Alice  
imthehttest = Rosalie **  
**icansenseu = Jasper**  
**hawtdiggydog = Jacob**

edwardlurvsme has entered the room. 2:21 am  
imthehttest has entered the room. 2:21 am  
ilsaveu4evs has entered the room. 2:21 am  
icansenseu has entered the room. 2:21 am  
ieatgrizzlys has entered the room. 2:21 am  
littlepixishopr has entered the room. 2:21 am  
hawtdiggydog has entered the room. 2:21 am  
**hawtdiggydog** 2:21 am  
u smell like peepe  
**littlepixishopr** 2:22 am  
reallly??  
**ieatgrizzlys** 2:22 am  
i have assless chaps!!!  
badoboom badbing!!!!!!  
**icansenseu** 2:22 am  
EMMET JUST FLASHED ME!!!!!!  
ohhhh god!!!!!!!!!  
**hawtdiggydog** 2:22 am  
do any of u have lives? its like 2 30!  
and dont u live in the same house??  
**littlepixishopr** 2:23 am  
yes we do  
**imthehttest** 2:23 am  
I HAVE FINGERS!!!!!!!!  
**ilsaveu4evs** 2:23 am  
shut it rosalie  
**edwardlurvsme** 2:23 am  
hey thats not nice!  
say ur sorry  
**ieatgrizzlys** 2:23 am  
i dont think she will  
**icansenseu** 2:24 am  
u eat grizzlys?  
is that like some sort of cult?  
I EAT GRIZZLYS if u join now u can get free grizzlys!  
**ilsaveu4evs** 2:24 am  
hahaha  
never talk again  
or else...  
**edwardlurvsme** 2:25 am  
someones in a good mood :-D ........ oh wait thats me!!!!!!!  
**hawtdiggydog** 2:25 am  
good one bells  
**ilsaveu4evs** 2:25 am  
stfu...u smell!!  
**edwardlurvsme** 2:25 am  
i havent showered in days  
**ilsaveu4evs** 2:25 am  
im never coming to ur house again  
**littlepixishopr** 2:25 am  
bella dont worry he will  
**edwardlurvsme** 2:25 am  
u better ur else...  
**edwardlurvsme** 2:25 am  
REVENGE!!!!!

**ieatgrizzlys** 2:27 am  
i want to chop u all up in to tiny peices!!! then put u in a stew k?  
**imthehttest** 2:27 am  
not so much  
**ilsaveu4evs** 2:27 am  
ur not the httest!  
**imthehttest** 2:28 am  
someones balls are gonna be chopped!  
**edwardlurvsme** 2:28 am  
is that a threat ho bag??  
**icansenseu** 2:28 am  
okay i think we all need to calm down! everyone in the is chat room say im sorry  
**edwardlurvsme** 2:28 am  
suck a dick....  
**ilsaveu4evs** 2:29 am  
bella!! watch ur langauge  
**edwardlurvsme** 2:29 am  
fine...  
Im sorry  
good night yall suck  
**littlepixishopr** 2:29 am  
bye  
**imthehttest** 2:29 am  
bye  
**ilsaveu4evs** 2:30 am  
bye  
**hawtdiggydog** 2:30 am  
bye  
**icansenseu** 2:30 am  
bye

edwardlurvsme has logged out.

Littlepixishopr has logged out.

Imthehttest has logged out.

Ilsaveu4evs has logged out.

Hawtdiggydog has logged out.

Icansenseu has logged out.

**ieatgrizzlys** 2:32 am  
and again i am all alone  
people have to stop doing this to me!  
bye bye world

ieatgrizzlys has logged out.


	3. Alice is evil

Hey guys, hope you enjoy :)

Edwardlurvsme has signed on.

Ilsaveu4evs has signed on.

**edwardlurvsme** 2:57 am  
hey babe  
**ilsaveu4evs** 2:58 am  
my sweetest bella! it seems like forever since we last talked, but it was like 15 minutes ago  
**edwardlurvsme** 2:58 am  
will you mary me?  
**ilsaveu4evs** 2:58 am

seriously?  
yes of course!  
**edwardlurvsme** 2:58 am  
just kidding its alice  
**ilsaveu4evs** 2:59 am  
Fuck you  
**edwardlurvsme** 2:59 am  
well you have a nice big FAT temper  
**ilsaveu4evs** 2:59 am  
dont call any part of me fat, or else ill have to kill you :-D does creepiest smile possible  
**edwardlurvsme** 3:00 am  
your a jerk off  
**ilsaveu4evs** 3:00 am  
im so shocked i wont respond instead i will just insult you  
you look like a goose just threw up on you  
**edwardlurvsme** 3:01 am  
ur a bitch

**edwardlurvsme** 3:01 am

edwardlurvsme has signed off.

**lsaveu4evs** 3:03 am  
good night alice...  
bitch

ilsaveu4evs has signed off.


	4. All girls are evil!

**Enjoy this! i hope you like it!**

Littlepixishopr has logged in.

Edwardlurvsme has logged in.

**littlepixishopr** 7:22 pm  
hey Bella  
arnt you so pissed that Jasper Emmet Edward just left us behind and went hunting  
**edwardlurvsme** 7:22 pm  
of course im pissed!!!  
hmm...i smell a plot, also some shit  
**littlepixishopr** 7:23 pm  
i have the most evil of all plans  
muahahaha!!  
**edwardlurvsme** 7:23 pm  
SPILL!!!  
**littlepixishopr** 7:24 pm  
k so we make a fake account called mike3girls4ev and send fake love emails to me you and rosie. we tell the boys and they will get crazy jealous!  
**edwardlurvsme** 7:24 pm  
okay....  
THATS THE BEST PLAN IN THE FREAKIN WORLD!!!!!!!  
**littlepixishopr** 7:25 pm  
there gonna get so mad that they will go to beat mike up!!!  
**edwardlurvsme** 7:25 pm  
....hm i dont think thats nice  
**littlepixishopr** 7:25 pm  
when they go to beat him up we all jump out and scream Gotcha!!!  
**edwardlurvsme** 7:25 pm  
.EVER!!  
**littlepixishopr** 7:26 pm  
k im gonna go send u the email, okay?  
**edwardlurvsme** 7:26 pm  
okay

littlepixishopr is offline 7:27 pm

Edwardlurvsme has received an email from mike3girls4ev

Open email.

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**My heart is in pain when we are away from each other. I want you to marry me. And be my wife, not that Cullen's wife! If you get a divorce we can run away together.**_

_**Yours Forever, Mike Newton**_

Imthehttest has logged on.

Littlepixishopr has logged on.

Edwardlurvsme has logged on.

littlepixishopr has entered the room. 7:33 pm  
imthehttest has entered the room. 7:33 pm  
edwardlurvsme has entered the room. 7:33 pm  
**littlepixishopr** 7:33 pm  
Hey girls  
i hope you all got the emails!! MUAHAHAHAH!!!!  
**imthehttest** 7:34 pm  
yes i got mine, it looks really real  
except the part were he says he wants to make out with me!  
YUCK!!  
**edwardlurvsme** 7:34 pm  
mine wasnt like that at all  
it was all gooey! and lovey dovey  
**littlepixishopr** 7:35 pm  
everyone internet high 5s!!!!  
H5  
**imthehttest** 7:35 pm  
H5  
**edwardlurvsme** 7:35 pm  
H5  
**imthehttest** 7:35 pm  
yes we are that cool :p  
**littlepixishopr** 7:40 pm  
of course  
**edwardlurvsme** 7:41 pm  
i want a pet mouse  
named arnorld  
**littlepixishopr** 7:41 pm  
thats the weirdest name ever  
its like its trying to say arnold  
**imthehttest** 7:41 pm  
but with a fucked up R  
**edwardlurvsme** 7:41 pm  
k i think im done here  
**imthehttest** 7:41 pm  
yeah...me to

imthehttest has logged off.

Edwardlurvsme has logged off.

Littlepixishopr has logged off.


	5. Bella breaks the news!

_**Bella is going to be the first to tell her mate what "mike newton" **_

_**said to her. rosalie and alice will follow right after!**_

* * *

**Edwardlurvsme has logged on**

**Ilsaveu4evs has logged on**

**edwardlurvsme** 5:30 pm  
hey edward

**ilsaveu4evs** 5:30 pm  
hey bella  
whats up?

**edwardlurvsme** 5:31 pm  
not much

**littlepixishopr has logged on**

**edwardlurvsme has opened new chat window with littlepixishopr.**

**edwardlurvsme** 5:32 pm  
hey Alice im about to tell him bout the email okay?

**littlepixishopr** 5:32 pm  
okay sure, tell me what he says after  
MUAHAHAHAAAA  
k bye ill be on a bite later  
to find out what he said  
MUAHAHAHHAHAA~!!!

**edwardlurvsme** 5:33 pm  
okay then...  
bye

**littlepixishopr** 5:33 pm  
bye huns

**littlepixishopr has logged off.**

**edwardlurvsme** 5:35 pm  
Edward i need to tell you something...

**ilsaveu4evs** 5:35 pm  
Oh no, bella! whats wrong? did Jacob hurt you?!? *growl*

**edwardlurvsme** 5:36 pm  
no eddie im fine...sortof...just shocked

**ilsaveu4evs** 5:36 pm  
tell me all about it baby

**edwardlurvsme** 5:36 pm  
so i just got this email  
**ilsaveu4evs** 5:36 pm  
so?

**edwardlurvsme** 5:36 pm  
from mike newton

**ilsaveu4evs** 5:36 pm  
WHAT?!?! im gonna kill him!!

**edwardlurvsme** 5:37 pm  
i havnt even told you what its about...

**ilsaveu4evs** 5:37 pm  
whats it about?

**edwardlurvsme** 5:38 pm  
ill send it to you okay  
Dearest Bella,  
My heart is in pain when we are away from each other. I want you to marry me. And be my wife, not that Cullen's wife! If you get a divorce we can run away together.  
Yours Forever, Mike Newton

**ilsaveu4evs** 5:41 pm  
oh...no....he...didn't...SOMEONES GONNA GET KILLED TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! *LOUDEST GROWL EVER* IM GONNA RIP HIS HEAD OFF!

**edwardlurvsme** 5:41 pm  
no please!

**ilsaveu4evs** 5:41 pm  
you like him?

**edwardlurvsme** 5:41 pm  
edward!!!!! he is just a friend!  
but i dont want you to hurt him

**ilsaveu4evs** 5:42 pm  
fine  
but im coming to your house right now!

**edwardlurvsme** 5:42 pm  
okay baby  
see you soon  
bye

**ilsaveu4evs** 5:42 pm  
bye

**ilsaveu4evs has logged off**

**edwardlurvsme has logged off.**

* * *

**_DON DA DAA!! Rosalie will be next!_  
**


	6. Emmet is tricked

**littlepixishopr signed on at 4:51:06 PM.  
imthehttest signed on at 4:52:01 PM.  
**  
littlepixishopr: hey  
imthehttest: hey ally  
littlepixishopr: never ever call me that  
imthehttest: fine  
imthehttest: what do you want anyways??  
littlepixishopr: im gonna log off right now, and your gonna tell Emmet about the email from Mike, okay?  
imthehttest: fine fine  
imthehttest: ill talk to you later  
littlepixishopr: yup  
littlepixishopr: bye  
**littlepixishopr signed off at 4:54:19 PM. **

**ieatgrizzlys signed on at 4:56:20 PM.  
**  
imthehttest: hey emmet baby!  
ieatgrizzlys: your hot  
imthehttest: aww thanks  
ieatgrizzlys: yeah what ever  
imthehttest: something bad has happened  
ieatgrizzlys: phh, like what? everything is perfect on my end  
ieatgrizzlys: also call me princess  
imthehttest: princess, wtf?  
imthehttest: you know what, i dont want to know  
imthehttest: Mike sent me a email  
ieatgrizzlys: cool what did it say?  
imthehttest: he wants to make out with me  
ieatgrizzlys: he is gonne pay for that!!!!!! im going to go put my foot so far up his ass!!  
imthehttest: chill...ugg...princess  
imthehttest: please dont hurt him  
imthehttest: until a couple of days okay?  
ieatgrizzlys: huh, that should make no sense  
ieatgrizzlys: but for some reason it makes so much sense  
ieatgrizzlys: okay bye hot stuff!  
imthehttest: bye princess  
**ieatgrizzlys signed off at 5:00:24 PM. **  
imthehttest: the bomb has been set...  
imthehttest: sweet  
**imthehttest signed off at 5:01:53 PM. **


	7. And thats the way the cookie crumbles!

**Mike Newton is so srewed**

* * *

icansenseu signed on at 5:15:30 PM.  
littlepixishopr signed on at 5:15:32 PM

littlepixishopr: hey baby  
icansenseu: hey babe  
littlepixishopr: Mike is a jack ass!  
icansenseu: he sent me a nasty email!!!  
icansenseu: omg. tell me all about it  
littlepixishopr: no im way to pissed  
littlepixishopr: whtvr  
littlepixishopr: ill talk to you later  
littlepixishopr: bye  
littlepixishopr signed off at 5:18:01 PM.  
icansenseu: what??  
icansenseu: that was weird...

ilsaveu4evs signed on at 5:30:37 PM.  
icansenseu signed on at 5:30:45 PM.  
ieatgrizzlys signed on at 5:32:03 PM.

ilsaveu4evs: hey  
icansenseu: hey  
ieatgrizzlys: hey  
ilsaveu4evs: omg, so Bella just told me that Mike sent her this email about running away together...  
icansenseu: shit no way  
icansenseu: alice just told me that mike sent her this nasty email!  
ieatgrizzlys: seriously?  
ieatgrizzlys: thats so weird....rosalie said mike sent her a email about wanting to kiss her...  
ilsaveu4evs: omg im soo pissed at that dirty minded little mike newton!!!  
icansenseu: are you guys thinking the same thing that im thinking?  
ieatgrizzlys: kicking mike newtons ass?  
ilsaveu4evs: tonight, at his house?  
icansenseu: exactly  
ilsaveu4evs: he is gonna get such a beating  
icansenseu: are we going to tell the girls?  
ieatgrizzlys: i dont think thats a good idea  
ilsaveu4evs: i agree  
icansenseu: okay, hehehe!! this is gonna work perfectly!  
ieatgrizzlys: espically if i get to wear a tutu!!  
ilsaveu4evs: and thats my cue to go  
icansenseu: yeah me too  
ilsaveu4evs: and im out  
ilsaveu4evs signed off at 6:14:30 PM.  
icansenseu: right behind you  
icansenseu signed off at 6:14:42 PM.


End file.
